Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Airborne Troops
The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Airborne Troops are a branch of the Tabi'atstani armed forces. They are an elite force made up of eight divisions. History Interwar and World War II The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Airborne Troops were formed on the 12th November 1933 as an elite quick-reaction force to slow hostile troops and fight behind enemy lines. During the start of the Laltofian invasion of Tabi'atstan in the Second World War, the Airborne Troops were used as shock troops similar to the naval infantry. In the later stages of the war, the Airborne Troops were used extensively in island hopping operations in the eastern regions of the TBRE. Cold War During the Laconian Revolt in 1989, the Airborne Troops were some of the first Tabi'atstani forces to reach East Valreșia to assist the communist government in putting down the uprising. Modern Era In the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War, the Airborne Troops remained loyal to the communist Tabi'atstani government and were used as elite infantry units. All eight divisions of the Airborne Troops were deployed in Parsahbiritum during the SNA-NGL War, where they helped secure areas captured by the Parsahbiritese Liberation Front. They were also active in the Battle of the Abylo Plains, where they fought units of the Grand NGL Armed Forces. Organisation The Airborne Troops consist of around 60,000 men that are arranged in eight divisions (one of which is officially designated a "District Training Centre of the Airborne Forces") and various other units. *Guards Airborne Division *Guards Airborne Division *Guards Airborne Division *Guards Airborne Division *Guards Airborne Division *Guards Airborne Division *Guards Airborne Division *District Training Centre of the Airborne Forces *Air Assault Brigade *Air Assault Brigade *Air Assault Brigade *Air Assault Brigade *Air Guards Assault Brigade *Air Assault Brigade *Air Assault Brigade *Air Guards Assault Brigade *Air Assault Brigade *Air Assault Brigade *Air Assault Brigade *Air Assault Brigade *Air Assault Brigade *24th Guards Independent Reconnaissance Brigade *Air Assault Battalion *Air Assault Battalion *Air Assault Battalion *Air Assault Battalion *Air Assault Battalion Armament and equipment Small arms The Airborne Troops use a wide range of personal firearms and vehicle mounted small arms *'Assault rifles' **AK-74M assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AKS-74 assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AKS-74u carbine (Soviet Union) *'Sniper rifles' **Dragunov SVD sniper rifle (Soviet Union) **Dragunov SVU sniper rifle **SV-98 bolt-action sniper rifle (Russia) *'Machine guns' **RPK-74 light machine gun (Soviet Union) **PKM general purpose machine gun (Soviet Union) **PKP Pecheneg general purpose machine gun (Russia) *'Grenade launchers' **AGS-17 Plamya 30mm automatic grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **GP-25 40mm under-barrel grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **GP-30 40mm under-barrel grenade launcher (Soviet Union) *'Anti-tank weapons and MANPADS' **9K39 "Igla" MANPAD (Soviet Union) **9K111 "Fagot" man-portable anti-tank system (Soviet Union) **9K115 "Metis" man-portable anti-tank system (Soviet Union) **M-37M 82mm mortar (Soviet Union) **RPG-7D anti-tank rocket launcher (Soviet Union) **RPG-22 anti-tank rocket launcher (Soviet Union) **RPG-26 anti-tank rocket launcher (Soviet Union) **RPO-A "Shmel" infantry rocket flamethrower (Soviet Union) *'Mortars' **2B9 Vasilek 82mm gun-mortar (Soviet Union) **2B14 "Podnos" 82mm mortar (Soviet Union) Armoured vehicles Artillery Logistical vehicles Engineering and other special vehicles Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan